


Grocery List (Go to Wegmans this time!)

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Grocery Shopping, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: NOT THE STORE BRAND!
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Grocery List (Go to Wegmans this time!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189213123@N05/50094909966/in/dateposted-public/)

**Image Reads:** Ripple Chips  
Sour Cream and Onion Chips  
Fritos  
Seltzer (the strawberry kind)  
Perrier Lemon  
Club Soda  
[scribbles]  
That one with the softer bubbles that tastes like watermelon  
DiGiorno  
Greek Yogurt (NOT VANILLA)  
Beer  
Vodka (your bar vodka sucks)  
Limes  
Ramen - spicy  
Pop Tarts (NOT STORE BRAND)  
Scotch Tape ???  
Olives (the fancy ones from the olive bar)  
Salad kit bag  
Cheeze Wiz  
Eggs


End file.
